


tear down the

by yummyda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyda/pseuds/yummyda
Summary: “You gonna touch or you just looking?” Jesse asks.“What if I just wanted to look?”





	tear down the

Hanzo runs his hands through his hair, breathing out slow. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Stay calm. Jesse’s grinning, naked and flushed, staring up at him from their bed. He’s got one hand on his hip, fingers curled like they’re itching to wrap around his cock, and the other, the other hand is gripping the base of a vibrator, pushed to the hilt inside of him. 

“You gonna come help me?” Jesse asks, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that does not even slightly entice Hanzo to come help. 

“I was going to leave.” Hanzo says shortly. 

“Aw, c’mon, I can’t get the angle quite right, just gimme a hand,” Jesse laughs, “I won’t be too long.”

“I’m sure you won’t,” Hanzo mutters, crossing his arms over his chest, “but I don’t think you need my help, you seem to be doing just fine.”

“I’d be doin’ more than fine if you’d lend a hand.”

Hanzo narrows his eyes, and Jesse’s smile gets bigger. It’s enough to make Hanzo want to give him something to smile about, something to make him lose his breath while he laughs, husky and deep. Hanzo loves the sound of his laugh cut short by pleasure. 

“We’ll see.” Hanzo says, and he walks over to the bed. He sits on his knees, right between Jesse’s spread legs, and Hanzo can see the joy on his face at him being there. He puts both of his hands on Jesse’s thighs, pausing in his motions to look at him. Jesse doesn’t have shame, so he wiggles his hips, presses them up, trying to get Hanzo’s hands where he’d like them. 

“You gonna touch or are you just looking?” Jesse asks. 

Hanzo shrugs, brings one of his hands up to cover where Jesse’s rests on his hip. 

“What if I just wanted to look?” 

Jesse laughs, and the hand underneath him starts moving. He pulls the vibrator out slowly, pushes it back in with the same pace. The flush on his cheeks starts to deepen, his breath coming out harsher. He slides his hand out from underneath Hanzo’s, making a loose fist around his cock, and Hanzo can see his hold tighten, but he doesn’t move yet. Hanzo’s breath quickens as he watches, not able to take his eyes off Jesse’s hands. 

“Do I look good?” 

“Yes.” Hanzo answers immediately, and his hands twitch forward, wanting to touch, but Jesse shakes his head. 

“You wanted to watch, so watch,” he says, a deceptively lazy grin on his face. Hanzo seems him press a button on the vibrator’s base, and he hears it hum louder, sees the reaction it causes as Jesse’s hips buck into his hands. Hanzo groans, pulls his hands off Jesse to fumble at his own pants. He sits back on his heels, it makes his pants tighter around his hips, but he doesn't want to move to take them off. He can get his cock out, that's enough for now. 

“I look that good, huh?” Jesse teases. He's moving both of his hands quicker now, his hips jerking sporadically. Hanzo matches his pace, staring unabashedly. There's sweat beading on Jesse’s brow, in the dips of his collar bones, and normally Hanzo is too caught up in the moment to really appreciate small details like this. He can see now, though, that the flush that covers his face spreads down to his chest, that his feet flex off rhythm to his hips. 

“You look beautiful.” Hanzo whispers, entranced. 

Jesse draws in a deep breath at that, the hand holding the vibrator moving quicker. 

“Sweetheart, I changed my mind,” Jesse gasps, breath hitching, “touch me.” 

Hanzo reaches forward with the hand not on his cock, pushing Jesse’s hand away to grab the base of the vibrator. He wants to move slowly, wants to pull annoyed groans from deep in Jesse’s chest, but his body is crackling with impatience, and he can’t stop himself from giving Jesse what he wants. It’s just as worth it, Jesse’s grip twitches on his cock, his other hand reaching to grip too tightly onto Hanzo’s thigh. 

“Harder.” Jesse begs, and Hanzo complies, watching with rapt fascination as the muscles in Jesse’s body tighten. Hanzo tears his eyes away from where the vibrator connects with Jesse’s body, trailing up to see his face, eyes slipping closed, mouth parted. He almost wishes he’d only watched, just so he could see this moment from afar. See Jesse’s entire body as he stretches taut, makes the softest noise, hand stilling as he loses himself in the moment of his orgasm. 

“Very beautiful.” Hanzo decides aloud, gently sliding the vibrator out of Jesse. He sets it to the side as he lays down beside Jesse. Jesse laughs, turns to press his face into Hanzo’s chest. 

“Is that so?” he asks. 

“I said it was, didn’t I?” 

Jesse laughs again, rolling the rest of his sweaty body to press into Hanzo as well. 

“You did.”


End file.
